Cooking With Love
by IbAllAlone
Summary: Request from Sanaryu DarkStar. JekyllxOC. MULTI-CHAPTERED FLUFF WITH NO PLOT. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Request from Sanaryu DarkStar! She wanted a fluffy JekyllxOC. So, this is what I came up with. I hope this works for you! MULTI-CHAPTER PLOTLESS FLUFF. I'm warning you now.**

* * *

Prologue:

On-Board-The-Nautilus:

They'd been looking for trouble. Honestly, the moment Nemo decided to take them to France they were in trouble.

Henry knew this. So did Edward. Nobody else did, though.

Nemo had been sympathetic. He knew why Henry didn't want to go back to France. And had subsequently given him permission to stay on the ship.

Nemo suspected what was bothering him. The Nautilus was his ship, and there was very little that went on without Nemo's notice. One of those such things was the strange relationship of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Dorian Gray.

Dorian's betrayal had hit the good doctor hard, and Nemo did not believe that he was recovered, not with the loss of Allan Quartermain still hanging over their heads.

Despite Nemo's reassurances that they were just sightseeing, Henry could not shake the feeling that there was trouble.

Somewhere-In-France:

There was smoke in the lab and and Omen Stellaris was attempting to put out the fire.

"Blast. That was supposed to work, not catch fire. Don't glare at me, Fritz. It's not my fault the test tubes exploded." Fritz the ferret just kept on glaring.

"Ugh. Now there's a mess. I suppose I shelve any further experiments for now. I was so close, too. Come on, Fritz. It's almost tea time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. It'll get longer later, I hope. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. School kidnapped me again. But here's the next installment!**

* * *

When Nemo declared their arrival, he took Henry aside.

"I understand if you wish to stay on the ship, Henry. But the others need a rest, and France IS a popular place to do that."

"It's fine, Nemo. Honest. You needn't worry. I'll be fine."

_Liar. _

"Good. I'll take the others. If you wish to join us, you may."

Nemo walked off. He knew Henry was still recovering, and had hoped that the 'vacation' they were taking would help lighten his mood. Apparently not. Ah well. Some things could not be helped.

The next day, Henry decided (after being badgered by Edward) to go for a walk. Just a quick walk, nothing more. Nothing less.

Henry picked a street he was unfamiliar with. Not the best move, but he couldn't bear going somewhere he knew.

It was dusk. Henry hadn't meant to be out for this long. The others would be getting worried. As he turned and started to head back he nearly stepped on a ferret.

"Whoops! Sorry."

"_It's a ferret, Henry. Why are you apologizing?"_

Henry ignored Edward and picked up the ferret. It had a collar, proclaming its name as 'Fritz'.

"Well, Fritz, where's your owner?" Henry looked around.

"Fritz! I know the dining room is full of smoke and all, but that's no excuse for running out into the streets!" Called a woman's voice. Henry turned in the direction her voice came from. The woman was of average height. Her hair was blonde and streaked with midnight black. Her eyes were dark pools.

Henry swallowed. "I believe Fritz is over here." He said.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Bwahahaha. Sorry for it being so short. I tried. Hopefully I will be able to update this more often. It's just kinda difficult right now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. I've been... kidnapped by life again. If life would just stop kidnapping me and let me write my stuff, that would be very nice. **

* * *

"Um, is this your ferret?" Henry asked the young woman.

"Hm? Oh, yes that's him. Thanks!" She rushed over and snatched the ferret. "Fritz, you need to stop running away every time there's an explosion, it's ridiculous!"

_Explosion? Ooh, Henry, I like her. _Henry made a mental note to get out of there as soon as possible and have a long chat with Edward on what was and wasn't a good time to make comments like that. Henry doubted Edward would listen, though.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't even asked your name yet. I'm Omen Stellaris, and you are?" The woman shot Henry a friendly glance.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, at your service. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Stellaris." Henry made a slight bow.

"Um, Dr. Jekyll, how many bananas do you eat?"

"Bananas?" Henry blinked.

"Yes, they're a good source of potassium."

"I don't believe I eat that many."

"That explains it."

Henry was confused. Explains what? But he was too much of a gentleman to ask.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Stellaris, it's getting late and I need to get back to my friends."

"Hm? Oh, well, where are you staying?"

"On our ship, in the harbor."

"Oh, you'll never make it back there before the dock closes! There aren't very many hotels near by, so you'll have to stay the night with me. Come on."

This was just not Henry's day. Did this woman not realize how improper it would be for a strange man to spend the night at her house? But he followed her anyway.

Once they stepped inside the door, Henry realized that he shouldn't have followed. He really shouldn't have followed.

For on the walls were pinned newspaper articles about one Edward Hyde, as well as other more speculative works Henry speculated were the woman's own.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just very curious about Mr. Hyde. Where do you think he came from, Dr. Jekyll?"

* * *

**A/N: And another cliffhanger. And I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Yay! I think the chapters will be getting longer now. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this installment!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And the next chapter. Da-dum. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"I don't entirely know, Miss Stellaris. I didn't exactly follow the Hyde cases." _Liar. Shut up_!

"Oh, that's quite alright. I mean, you wouldn't be expected to keep up with it, especially since Mr. Hyde's dropped off the face of the planet. Do you know that Mr. Hyde never once spoke French? And he spoke with a bit of a London accent. I think Mr. Hyde originated in London. Everyone knows he came from England, at least."

"That's quite a deduction, Miss Stellaris. You really pay attention to the details." _I told you you should have learned French!__ What for? You think this woman's going to find out? She wouldn't understand anyway. _

"Thank you!" She beamed at him. Her blonde-black hair framed her face perfectly. When she smiled, her eyes lit up like a night sky and for one moment Henry could almost believe she was an angel. Then she spoke: "You have a London accent. Could you tell me if Mr. Hyde originated in London?"

"Actually, yes I can. I can tell you for certain that he did originate in London. There were... quite a few cases." Henry gave a nervous smile.

"Really? I was right? Hooray! It's not often that I'm able to tell. Ooh, look at the time! Let's have supper."

Dear lord, this was turning out to be one of the strangest situations Henry had ever been in, and that was saying something.

After a very awkward supper (Omen would not stop trying to get Henry to discuss the mysterious Mr. Hyde), Henry was at last able to escape to the guest room.

"Oh, this day was just perfect." Henry muttered sarcastically.

_I agree. What a charming woman._ Edward was enthusiastic.

"I was being sarcastic, Edward."

_Oh._

"Ooh, Dr. Jekyll!" Omen was back. No rest for the wicked, apparently.

"Yes, Miss Stellaris?"

"When do you leave France?"

Henry blinked. "I don't know. The Captain hasn't decided yet."

"Oh, alright. I was wondering about inviting you and the Captain to dinner sometime. That'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Certainly."

"Goodnight, Dr. Jekyll."

"Goodnight, Miss Stellaris."

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Another chapter. Hopefully I'll have another one up soon. :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: *drags self away from Life's imprisoment* Good lord, it's been awhile. Wait a sec. What happened in the last chapter? Oh yeah. Anyway, here we go! After a super-long wait, I present another chapter. **

* * *

After cordially saying goodbye to Omen Stellaris, Henry began making his way back to the dock. He was rather nervous, since Nemo at least would be worried sick. In Henry's left hand, he carried the invitation to dinner at Omen's house in two days. Personally, Henry was rather divided on attending. On the one hand, it would be rude not to attend. On the other, Henry really didn't fancy discussing Edward again.

Henry approached the Nautilus. Nemo was standing in front of the... door? As soon as Nemo spotted Henry he rushed over.

"Dr. Jekyll, you had us most worried. Where were you?" Nemo's tone was not harsh, but genuinely concerned.

"It's a long story, Captain. If we might speak in private?"

"Of course." Nemo glanced at Henry curiously. It didn't look like Henry had spent the night on the streets, but still.

~~~~~~~~~ _~~~~~~~~ Some time later ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~_

"Ah, so a mysterious woman interested in Mr. Hyde has invited us to dinner."

"In essence, yes."

"I believe it would be good to attend." Nemo stated.

"Very well."

Oh dear. It would seem that Henry would not escape Omen Stellaris for some time.

"Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to retire to my room for a bit. I've had enough of Paris for now."

"Of course, Dr. Jekyll."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! :( I have a migraine so this is all I could come up with. *I HATE migraines!* Anyway, hopefully there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. Hopefully. I make no promises.**


End file.
